


In the Eyes of Love

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Polyshipping Day, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “I'm pregnant,” Scerra tells them, and Rostek watches Nejaa's eyes light up in a way he's never quite seen before.





	In the Eyes of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Polyshipping Day prompt "what you don't know."

“I'm pregnant,” Scerra tells them, and Rostek watches Nejaa's eyes light up in a way he's never quite seen before.

“That's wonderful!” the Jedi exclaims, striding forward to take his wife in his arms. One hand rests on her belly, gentle, tender, a look of awe on his face. She smiles back at him and leans up for a kiss.

Rostek hangs back. He's smiling too, happy for them, for all three of them, but he suddenly feels out of place in a way he hasn't in a long time.

“Rostek.” Scerra is peering around Nejaa's shoulder at him, an intense look on her face. “Get over here, love,” she tells him. “This moment is for all of us.”

Nejaa turns to look at him, too, holding out a hand, and Rostek finally moves forward, sliding in under the Jedi's arm, the three of them joined in an embrace.

“This child belong will belong to all of us equally,” Scerra says fiercely as she stands on tiptoe to kiss him.

“In the eyes of the law–”

Nejaa cuts him off, tightening his embrace. “The law cannot change what is in our hearts, Rostek.”

Rostek sighs, not knowing what else to say.

Scerra squeezes his hand. “I don't know which of you is the father. I don't need to know. It doesn't matter.”

“We'll know eventually, if the child is Force-sensitive or not,” Rostek points out.

“Perhaps not,” Nejaa says. “That skill isn't solely one passed from parent to child.”

Scerra tilts her head at Rostek. “Is it so important to you?”

He considers. Deep down, there's an instinct of course, a sort of possession that comes from wanting to pass on his genetic material. But when he really thinks about it... He loves Scerra, and he loves Nejaa. He knows he'll love this child, regardless of which of them it truly springs from, and that's not going to change if they ever do find out. He lets himself imagine for a moment, sees a dreamy image in the back of his mind: a little boy with Nejaa's brown hair and Scerra's dark eyes. It feels right.

Nejaa is watching him too now, waiting for his response, and Rostek gives the two of them a smile. “No, it doesn't matter. This is our child, all three of us, no matter what.”

Scerra's smile is dazzling, and Nejaa leans in to kiss his neck as Scerra takes Rostek's hand and rests sit on her belly next to his. He finally lets the wonder of it roll over him. Rostek Horn is going to be a father.


End file.
